Persona 4: Summer Mysteries
by BetoCatch
Summary: The group known as the Investigation team decide to head out once more as they go to an luxury hotel. Now with summer in full effect love has inserted itself onto our heroes as they'll go all out to get the one they love. However, this is not just any ordinary hotel, as our protagonists are about to find out. Yu x Rise x Naoto x Marie. Yosuke x Chie. And Teddie x Yukiko.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

**-Author's notes -**

 **Welcome fellow fanfiction authors and readers! this is my third story overall that I'll be doing. I came with the idea to write an fanfiction about Persona 4 when I watched the psvita game play and cut scenes from Persona 4 Golden. Since then I have watched the anime of Persona 4, and Persona 4 Golden. Even though I've not read the manga apart from some scenes of various story's I think that with the info I've gathered I can make an great story for myself and you girls and guys!**

 **So I won't go into any more detail beyond the summaries that I put up which explains it for an small part about what you can expect of this fanfic. So here's everything in an nut shell.**

 **So in an quick flash as to speak we have progressed an whole year since the case with the midnight channel and our loveable friends come together once again to have one last blast until next year when Yu is able to come back again. So they all go to the biggest, expensive, and flat out best hotel in Inaba, "Kunshin's Masterpiece."**

 **Everything seems all nice and fun! Romance finally gets an change to infiltrate the group at it's fullest. However... They soon find out that the hotel there staying in has a dark past of its own..**

 **So that's probably all the juicy steak of words I need to feed you guys to stay right? Right? Well anyway.. I hope you all enjoy the story that I came up with! F &R (Follow/Favorite/Review) to Express you're ideas, opinions, and overall feeling of the story so far. All you're reviews will be answered via PM or next chapter for guest's. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **:Pairings:**

 **Yu x Rise x Naoto x Marie (What an score for that guy!)**

 **Yosuke x Chie (The two who always bicker but also so helpful for the group, Why not?)**

 **Teddie x Yukiko (I'm probably gonna get some heat for this one But I just thought that they could be an kind of a filler couple. Maybe that's just me though! Anyway I think I can make this one work.)**

 **Kanji** **x Apparently no one (I have something big planned for him so don't worry! He will get his own screen time. Kanji doesn't need anyone, he's good enough on his own.**

* * *

He looked around, a few tables, some chairs, and an big buffet for all of his friends and family. Nanako began to shock down a couple of ramen while Chie was eating some of the highest and classifieds meat on the planet,

Yosuke had only ordered an omelet for himself while Kanji didn't seem to want anything for now. Yu suddenly looked up as the sky began to darken.

And in a split second of Yu seeing the sky become darker his friends all laid on the ground.

Blood everywhere... Yu couldn't process what had just happened! Organs laid out in front of him as he saw the decapitated heads of Rise, Naoto, and Marie. Only this alone was enough to have him stretch out his hand in the air and call, "Persona!" Yu waited as he saw nothing coming like usually. The cards that would always appear out of thin air were no longer here. Yu began to sweat as he suddenly fell on his knees, and desperation and sadness hit him full force. He did something that he had done o so long ago...

He cried out in pain. He cried out as his soul fell to a thousand pieces and shattered right were his heart had been. He couldn't take the pressure, the agony, the pain that he felt from losing everything that he hold dear!

And for the last time he looked in the right corner of his eye as he saw Nanako's whole body slashed, from her head to her feet.. "Just like that." Was all Yu said before he totally collapsed and fell dead on the cold floor.

"Big Bro? Big Bro come on! Wake up!" Yu heard the sudden voice of his angel Nanako as he slowly opened his eye's to see his light on the ceiling. An faint source of light was not all it was to him. It was an source of light that along with Nanako helped him come out of that terror of an so called "dream."

It was the scariest thing that Yu Narukami ever had witnessed, Kanji's shadow in the steamy bathhouse close second.

It had been to estimate 2 weeks since he came back to Inaba. All of his friends were of course happy to see one of there own come back for an whole month, and all of them had arranged an expensive and glorious hotel that they all paid separable. Although they have put all of their money together to rent three rooms for all of them. Yosuke and Teddie said that it would be an fun twist as to see who would end up with who.

Tensions were running pretty much wild as some were hysteric about it, like Rise, and others were about to get their asses handed to them from the girls, like Kanji, probably.

"Hey Nanako, how late is it right now?" Yu softly said as he tried to keep his eye's open for more then two seconds. Nanako looked at his clock in the room and said, "About nine AM. Why?" Yu put on an quick smile and mumbled that it didn't really matter. Nanako gave an bright full smile back and said that when he's finished he should come downstairs to eat the omelet she cooked for him. Yu nodded his head and when she left the door he let out the biggest sigh of his life till that point.

"I don't ever again want Nanako to wake me up during such a nightmare like that, the dream felt so real though." Yu wiped the sweat that he didn't knew he had on his forehead and grinned. "Although I'm not gonna take a dream like that take me away from this amazing hotel that were going to this afternoon! 1 PM it was right?" Yu thought to himself as he put on his summer clothing and went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth like it was the last day of there existence and peeing like there was no tomorrow.

Yu finally after 10 full minutes of preparing himself in the bathroom came downstairs to eat his somewhat overcooked omelet. At least it was still an honderd, wait no, an thousand times better then mystery food x could ever dream of being! Nanako was drinking some milk at the small Chinese table while looking at the news.

"Unfortunately our quite frankly number 1 reporter of the news has gone on vacation for the time being.. So we got ourselves stuck with Drake "the American dumb ass." The reporter of the news said as Drake came in view and poked his finger to the small town of Inaba on the digital photo shown. "So our Americans and non Americans alike!" Yu imminently put his hands over his ears as he heard the biggest cringe voice of all his life. And the man had only said one sentence non the less! "It looks sike the.." Yu couldn't here what weatherman Drake had to say but he was so happy that he let out an small laugh and read the subtitles.

Yu picked up his bag as he was now standing in front of the door leading to the front lawn. He saw Nanako quickly catching up with him and handing him her self made soup with beaches and beans in it. It was mostly covered up by the plastic that went around it but Yu appreciated it and gave Nanako one more hug before he closed the door.

Dojima-san has been away for over an week now with this humongous case that he needed to work on. Apparently customers of an hotel had seen an young girl, probably around the same age as him. Being dragged out of the hallway and put into a room. An muscular man that had seen everything happen broke down the door that was suddenly locked but all he found was an empty room with no one in it.

The man gave great detail about were he had searched in the room, but in the end he only found an piece of clothing that he had seen the woman wear. lying on the ground in the middle of the dark room. The man tried to get the light on but the button to do so didn't flinch an inch, it didn't look like it had been jammed or something either. Or at least that's what the man told his uncle.

The man said that the room was strangely so dark that he couldn't see an thing. He only knew slightly what he was touching at a time so he didn't see what the piece of clothing was. The man then decided to warn the police and the hotel about it but by the time the police came the piece of clothing the man had supposedly seen was nowhere to be found. It was like it vanished the moment that man left the room... What could it be?

Yu stopped thinking about it but acknowledges that he has to talk about this with his friends and see where their perspective lies from. Yu began to put his abnormally large bag on the back of his scooter, preying to god that nothing will happen while he was driving the thing. Yu tied it up with some strong and quite still flexible duct ape and started the engine.

"Ahhh" Yu sighed in agreement with the engine. He felt so free and loose now, he probably could get by Junes at 12 AM! However, he decided against it and went to Yosuke's home first. He wanted to talk to his partner one on one before they decided to leave most of the city to go to the beach site.

Yosuke held his dazed head as he stepped out of bed. He looked at his alarm clock that had malfunctioned again and went from 10 AM to 10 PM real quick.

Yosuke groaned a little more as he got up and looked at his clock up the wall.

"Almost 12 PM huh? I'm fucked.." Yosuke sighed loudly and went to get his summer clothes from his dresser.

He had waited an whole month for this to happen! When the group at Junes decided to go for an expensive, but o so big and chic hotel! Yosuke could barely keep his excitement any longer as he let out an big smile and walked happily to the bathroom. Then it suddenly hit him again that his exam had gone as poorly as possible, Mediocre at best. which lead to Yosuke only being able to go for 4 days while the rest would still be there for three straight days!

Now Yosuke let out an annoyed growl while he went back to brushing his teeth clean. After 2 minutes he was set and ready to roll.

Suddenly, when Yosuke went downstairs to grab his snacks to march forward to Junes. He heard the ringing of some bell, and when he realized it was his he quickly flew to the door to open it for his partner.

Before Yosuke stood most certainly his best friend that he ever had! Yosuke saw the cocky but amused grin of Narukami Yu and Yosuke frowned a little by this.

"What's so funny Yu? Is it because of me holding this snacks or is it you're usual mocking self again?" Yosuke questioned while he grinned an little as well. Yu turned his head an little to see the door to the living room open with some inappropriate magazine material.

"Well apart from you're hair being all messy and with your clothes upside down.. I also see that inappropriate strip of yours again." Yu now had an even bigger grin on his face as Yosuke's cheeks went completely red from embarrassment. "Sometimes I question if you're here to be my friend or to be an pest for eternity.." Yosuke sighed as he let Yu into his house.

* * *

 **And cut it there! That's an glorious end to this chapter, no pun intended.**

 **If you guys enjoyed what you read just now than I can assure you that there's more from where that came from! For now I just want to say sorry for once again an delay in bringing this first chapter to you guys but I hope that the extra wait was worth it :D**

 **Also we will see some quick insight peeks as to what the other members of the investigation team are doing and what their thoughts and predictions are for what will happen at the hotel. It's just getting more juicy and spicy guys so stay tuned to find out!**

 **So again all questions that you may have you can PM me about and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. You shouldn't be afraid to ask an qeustion. See you guys next chapter, hopefully. :)**

 **BetoCatch**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict Along The Way

**So... I didn't think the Persona community, at least the Persona 4 one, would be as dead as an freaking mouse who got caught in an trap to get some cheese. I know that over 100 people, which is a pretty good number for an first story on this matter, just looked at it and probably left again.**

 **You know it's really strange from going to 12,000 views and over 100 favorites and follows to 1 review and follow, (Thanks Pilot 8! I hope you're the first of many.) just because of an different community, which I thought was still pretty popular as we speak but I think it declined a little since 2014? That's what I'm seeing when I go to some stories from Persona 4, which are not an lot as well!**

 **It's quite sad really if you ask me. All I wanted was an original, creative, flowing story that would get everyone's attention, (Interested in these pairings of course,) to check it out and see what they have to say about it.. Guess that's not gonna happen? I don't know... I'm confused and to be honest pretty frustrated. I don't want to be angry or anything but it's just like nothing I have ever seen before here on**

 **Anyway I think I'm rambling on so I'll get to the questions and begin the second chapter of Persona 4: Summer Mysteries! If you guys and girls could give criticism, ideas, or just outright tell me what you like and don't feel free to let you're creative imagination take you away in the comment/review section. :D**

 **PhantomDark: Yeah we all have our idea's and perspective's about who we want to see with who, I respect your opinion and I'm glad you do the same with me! Just for you I'll get an small bit of Yu x Chie in it just to tease Yosuke at the beginning. Sounds good no? It's an deal!**

 **Hope all of you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"Where is it, where is it?!" A female voice said as she staggered tiredly, looking for her pink handbag that she kept around here somewhere. "My house Is not big at all! I should have found it by now!" The female voice said again as she staggered down her stairs, seeing the pink handbag lying on the dark green sofa. That thing was so old she didn't even have a clue about when her grandmother bought it.

"Here you are! I have been frantically, and pretty maniacally, been searching for you!" The girl ran up the stairs again and came back with her larger bag at hand, cramming the pink handbag fine until it finally fitted.

"That should be all I need, OH WAIT!" The woman once again ran up the stair s and came back with an photo in her hand. The girl had been keeping this photo since her friends, and pretty much love idol, had been going there own ways. She was so hyped when she heard they were all coming back this summer to go to an luxury hotel together that she had even paid all the money for Teddie and Marie to get in, since they had no way of making enough money in time to pay for the expensive hotel.

"Oh, Senpai.." She quietly sighed as she started to glance an little to the right of the picture to see her self, smiling like she had no other day. "Off all the things that Risette has accomplished, I'm surprised that the one thing that I still don't have is you.. Narukami-kun.." Rise sighed as she picked up her heavy bag and lifted it with a shaky balance, just enough to put it on the back of her also pink scooter and tie it up.

Rise took one last glance at the tofu shop that her grandmother owned. She had said goodbye yesterday night since her grandmother wanted to sleep out this Monday. Rise put an big smile of happiness on her face as she tore through the narrow streets. Her destination? Food curt Junes it was.

"Are you sure you have all your belongings that you want to take along on this journey, Marie?" Margarett said as she had an static look in her eye's that somehow scared the shit out off Marie this time. "Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure I have everything! Thanks again for letting me go for the week to be with my friends, for new memories as well no?" Marie put on an small smile as Margarett chuckled an little and said, "Just don't go overboard with our guest Narukami Yu okay? Don't want master Igor to put his long nose in you're business right?" Marie was blushing fourishly as Margarett was just chuckling to the point of bursting out in laughter.

"Y-you, you shut you're stupid trap you damn woman!" Marie said with an irritated expression as she left the velvet room, completely embarrassed, cause she knew it was true. "Say hi for me!" Margarett exclaimed as she went back to her usual business of looking at her book, searching for the next possible holder of the wild card.

Kanji looked around him, he thought that they were meeting at 12 PM so when he woke up at 9 AM he went straight for an walk to get his head carefree for the weekend, as even he couldn't wait to get to this so called 'best hotel in Cinnabar.' Kanji was wearing his usual summer clothing that he pretty much always wore when it got to heated up in this town, especially during summer breaks.

Kanji was hopelessly analyzing the place to its fullest in hope of seeing someone arrive already. Then suddenly, he got an sinister feeling of something being behind him as he turned like an tornado to see Naoto standing there. "W-wait! How long have you been standing there?!" Kanji frantically asked as he looked away from Naoto's eye's trying to contact his.

"Actually I was already here before you were standing here waiting for someone to come," Naoto kind of sheep like replied as an small grin came on her face. Kanji now looked down at the ground and said, "So what are you're plans come this weekend?" Kanji said trying to keep his composure around her for once. It was already bad enough that he had thought that she was an boy to begin with..

"Me? Well, I do have some personal, plans.." Naoto's cheeks went o so small red as she looked behind her to see Chie, Teddie, and Yukiko.

"Hey! Have Yu and Yosuke already come down here?" Chie panted, as she hard just sprinted about 3 and an half KM in an instant to get here as fast as they could.

"Wait, where are you're scooters? Were not gonna walk over there if that's what you th-" Kanji couldn't finish his sentence as Chie smacked him across his cheeks. "Wh-" Kanji looked at Chie and for one of the first time's in his life, was actually scared of someone.

"Listen here! You arrogant piece of fluffy manly hood! We just practically run 3 and an half KM to even get here! ARE FUCKING SCOOTERS WHERE STOLEN BECAUSE SOMEONE!" Chie putted emphasis on the word someone as she pointed her finger at Teddie, who guiltily and nervously whistled around.

"I-" Teddie didn't get to say anything as Yukiko stood between Chie and Teddie, spreading her arms, forming an human shield.

"Chie, please, look at yourself! You're so angry that you're forgetting who the person was that saved all of us by letting us travel back to our own word when the murder case was still going on." Yukiko exclaimed as she tried to calm her best friend down.

"Maybe so, still doesn't me me forgive him for forgetting to get out the keys when I specifically asked for him to do it!" Chie tried to get her composure back together as she slowly walked at Teddie and patted him on his head, even if he wasn't in his costume.

"Teddie, I'm sorry." Chie then walked off, supposedly going through all the beef bowls that Junes had to offer, even though she already knew them like the back of her hand.

While Yukiko was cheering Teddie up an little more, the others were questioning if something happened with Yu, Yosuke, and Rise. Marie had already said that she'll meet them by the hotel as she didn't have anything to drive with and it would be easier for her to be dropped off straight out of the velvet room.

"Well maybe if Rise-Chan comes here we can borrow some money for new scooters?" Naoto suggested, as the group nodded and most of them waited patiently for there friends arrivals.

"So apart from me looking like an garbage can, what did you want to talk about? It sounded pretty serious when you called me yesterday about it." Yosuke pondered as he let the uncomfortable Yu into his home, well his parents home.. But they were not here the whole day.

"I didn't want to say it bluntly over the phone so I wanted to talk about it in person, face to face." Yu said as he tried to keep his composure from all the things that could happen to them if this was true. Yosuke looked taken back by Yu's statement and said, "Damn no need to get so serious about it." Yu took a seat at the table in the living room as Yosuke sat on the opposite side of him, looking intrigued as to what his partner was about to state.

"Have.. Have you heard the news about the missing girl in that hotel?" Yu suddenly spoke up as Yosuke's left eyebrow went up as his face was now of pure horror. "No, Yu! Don't tell me!" But Yu put his hand on his friends face to not make him yell it out.

"Shhhh, Yosuke! This is just an theory, nothing is sure as of yet!" Yu tried to keep his friend calm but Yosuke struggled as his arms went in all the directions possible, he couldn't keep his cool of course, even though Yu found it hard to do that himself with this theory of his going wild inside his mind.

Yu finally let go as Yosuke calmed down an little. it looked like he was staying open minded about this for the time being.

"Okay, okay. So... What's the info you've got that can confirm this?" Yu looked at his friend an gave an assuring nod, while the rest of his face went completely serious. "I've actually gotten some late intel about it from my uncle himself, since he works as an detective." Yu calmly said as Yosuke nodded to encourage him to keep on.

"About an week ago an girl went missing in an hotel right? However, they never mentioned what hotel it was, no?" Yosuke nodded while he went to get a class of water quickly. "Because my Uncle is an detective he of course went to the crime scene were everything was set off, as they were looking at possible getaways while interrogating the man that had seen everything.

My Uncle looked at the hotel were the crime had taken place and quess what?" Yosuke now stopped fulling his class of water which was halfway and stared at him with desperation, trying to convince himself that his partner wasn't gonna tell him what he thought he was gonna tell him. "Hotel Kunshin's masterplace! That's right, the same hotel were gonna be staying at!" Yu said while Yosuke looked in disbelief and horror, this couldn't happen could it? "No, no way!" Yosuke makes an no gesture with his hands but Yu just simply nodded in an matter of fact style.

"It's true, there's no way around it Yosuke, the hotel were staying at is the same one where the supposed murder happened an couple days ago." Yosuke suddenly let his glass of water fall as the half full glass began to pour out on the floor beneath, but Yosuke didn't care.

"I...I..." "It's okay Yosuke, I know that this sounds traumatizing as hell, which is an phrase I don't usually use, but the things that you're thinking of are 100% not gonna happen!" Yu said with determination as Yosuke looked up at Yu again. "What makes you think that Yu?" Yosuke let himself slowly fall on the brown couch next to them as he put his hands in his face.

"Yosuke, the police and detective's are still all over the hotel area, there's no way anything harmful can happen to us with them there. I'm not denying the fact that this does seem out of this world at the moment but I'm sure there's an complicated an explicit explanation as to what has happened back there, besides, were with 9 people all together! Don't be so baggy. There's no way anythings gonna happen to us." Yu bluntly stated as he went to sit on the couch as well.

"Then why did you tell me partner, why?" Yosuke slowly groaned as he put his hands of his face and lifted his head up an little. "I just know Yosuke, I trust my Uncle doesn't tell stupid lies as an quirky joke to taunt me, this did happen Yosuke, right over there.. But, there haven't been any signs of strange activity and so the hotel opened up 2 days ago after an 5 day search for the killer." Yosuke looked at him and slowly said, "I hope you're right then, I trust you Yu!" Yosuke said as he felt determination and responsibility flowing through his veins.

"That's the Yosuke I know." Yu handed him his hand to shake as the two partners shake hands and left the house together, with Yu actually dragging Yosuke's bag with Yosuke just dragging the snacks for underway.

-With Rise and the others -

"Hey guys and galls!" Rise screamed as she neared her friends with her scooter, she quickly stopped the scooter from moving as she grabbed the keys and put them in an zipper in her large bag.

"What took you so long?" Chie curiously asked as she ate her beef bowl, while Kanji looked the most annoyed out of everyone.

"I was just running late, you know, with me being an celebrity it's not gonna go as slick as you want it to." Rise exclaimed as she walked to her friend's other bags and put hers down, but she swiftly saw that Yu's nor Yosuke's bags were there! "Uhm? Guys?" She said to the group as they all looked at her, (except Kanji,) and gave her an assuring grin to speak her mind.

"Were are Senpai and Yosuke?" Rise questioned as the group shrugged, letting her know that they didn't know more than her as well, while she sighed and sat on her humongous bag, thinking of what her plans were to intrigue Yu into doing "things" with her alone when they were at the hotel. She suddenly got an eerie feeling as she thought about her possible competition in Marie-Chan, and wasn't Naoto looking at him an lot longer then usual? What is he- she I mean, hiding under that boy's clothing?

-about 10 to 15 minutes later-

"CHIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOU'RE SCOOTER?!" Yosuke yelled in frustration and anger as he practically growled at the woman in the green tank top, who because of her usual character personality went wild in rage as well. "THE HELL YOSUKE! TEDDIE DID ALL OF THIS SHIT!" Chie fired back as Yu face palmed while Rise was going o so slowly to her Senpai to grab his arm. "You will just have to ride with one of us you three," Yu simply said as he began to walk a little closer to them, which lead to Rise almost falling flat on her face if she hadn't tried to keep her balance at that exact time.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I TAKE DIBS ON SENPAI!" Rise quickly yelled as Chie began to go in argue mode.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE SCOOTER ISN'T EVEN BROKE RISE!"

"WELL IF YOURS IS STOLEN THEN YOU CAN TAKE MINE FOR THE TIME BEING!"

"WHAT?! YOU JUST WANT YU FOR YOURSELF DON'T YOU! ADMIT IT!"

"THAT"S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!"

"THEN TAKE YOU'RE HIP SCOOTER WHILE I'LL DRIVE WITH YU, TEDDIE CAN GO SIT WITH KANJI OR SOMETHING WHILE YUKIKO CAN GO WITH YOU."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Yu declared as the two bickering woman stopped and looked at him. "This isn't gonna help any of us this way so I found an solution while you two were fighting over me." Yu stated as Rise's face went all red, blushing while Chie just merely shook it off.

"So what's you're solution?" Naoto asked as Yu gave her an all knowing grin.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Yu dramatically said as most of the crew began to nod there heads while Rise head an one of with Naoto, who didn't even look back in response. "That Bi**h" Rise exclaimed as she quickly jogged to the rest of the group who all began to sit at an table.

"So who's going first?" Kanji erupted the silence as Yu calmly said, Yukiko and Chie!" They both looked with an expression of, 'I'm gonna kill you for this,' while they began to play.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"SCISSORS!" They both hold out there hands as Yukiko had rock while Chie had scissors. "Yes I win! Now its you and me Rise, no excuses!" Chie barked as Rise walked up to her with an mischievous grin on her face. "I'm sorry Chie, but I must sincerely tell you that you're fired from this competition." Rise began to shake her hand as she prepared for her next move.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"SCISSORS!" Now the both of them had paper, which of course no one could make an winner of so they continued for two whole minutes, playing all there 'cards' right the same.

"Yeah sorry not sorry but this is going no where." Yosuke groaned as he picked Rise up and although her clear protest with her arms flying everywhere, Yosuke was able to put her at the scooter of Kanji while he put Chie at the scooter of his own. "And Teddie and Yukiko?" Kanji asked while Naoto suddenly put her hand up, cheeks all red. "I-I could go with Senpai so Yukiko can ride my scooter with Teddie behind her." Naoto fast as hell said as Yu had now an grin on his face and said, "Sure thing."

Not two seconds later and an adrenaline rush to be with Yu had kicked in.

"No Senpai! Choose me, I can give up my scooter!" - Rise

"Naoto! You sneaky son of a-" - Chie

"I thought you liked me?" - Rise

"I'm not going with this low life!" - Chie

"Well th- Hey!" - Yosuke

As they all bitched and moaned Yu put them on their respective scooters as they went along the highway, with an pouting Rise and Chie with them.

* * *

 **So now that that's done I can finally focus on the actual hotel itself. Don't worry! It does exist, It just took two whole chapters to even get close to it, now, with the second chapter done with about 3,400 words I think its about time that I am able to actually insert the schedule that I originally planned, since it took about an week each for one chapter, ps this is probably the largest chapter I've ever typed up. :D**

 **Anyway If you enjoyed it would be o so greatly appreciated if you could leave an follow, review, or just an plain old golden favorite! As always this is Catch, signing out, of this writing chapter that is.**

 **BetoCatch**


	3. Chapter 3: Numbers Heating Up!

**Thanks in advance for all the views that you guys have gave me! I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I do writing it, although I don't know that for certain If it's so silent in the reviews section. It's like there's an dead grasshopper that fused with an ant, it's there but it doesn't react at all.**

 **Anyway this time I'm not gonna bitch and moan and go on an rampage, since I have seen that the story is doing fairly good, so thanks for that guys and girls!**

 **Also an quick shout out to James for informing me of the PM and AM that were switched and thus incorrect. I hope you enjoy the story to!**

 **Also by the way I couldn't review you're comment as it was malfunctioning or something like that, luckily I could access it through my email so thanks for the review you left behind!**

 **Without further ado I present to you Chapter 3 of Persona 4: Summer Mysteries! Leave an review, like, or follow If you so desire to! :D**

 **P4: SM – Chapter 3 – Numbers Heating Up! – Monday, 13:20 PM**

* * *

It looked so beautiful and impressive from all the way over here. The waves, the birds that flew over the sea water, not an care in the world, and those waves man, It's like there drifting away, but always coming back from were they came from.

Kanji stopped looking at the landscape as he made his focus back on the road. They had been driving for about an hour now and they were almost at the hotel, it should just be 5 miles ahead of were they now where. Would probably take about 20 minutes or so before they would arrive at their destination. Kanji began to focus an little more to what his friends were doing, since he had been pretty much ignoring them since he saw the beautiful ocean that drove his gaze away from them.

He couldn't really hear what they said as there was almost 15 meters between them, so he hurriedly caught up and drove next to Yukiko and Teddie, who was pretty much pleading with all his might for her to give him an

change, only to be denied, and than happy when she said that she would sleep an night over it.

"You know Yukiko-Chan? Teddie likes you beary much!" Teddie exclaimed as Yukiko let out an small smile as she seemingly put her focus back on the road.

"So Yosuke, how far is it until were there?" Kanji heard Chie moan as Yosuke thought about it and said, "Appropriately about 5 miles from now, why?" Chie let out an big smile as she gave him an small push, almost letting him lose his balance and fall of the scooter.

"I just thought that we could talk an little more, individually?" Chie said with her grin still plastered across her face as Yosuke gave her an fishy reaction back. "Alright then, what you wanna talk about? Meat I'm sure, have you forgotten what type's of meat we have in Inaba?" Yosuke questioned as Chie's grin began to turn into an mischievous expression now, something Kanji nor Yosuke had ever seen of her before.

"No way Yosuke, should we talk about me? Personally?" Chie hinted as Yosuke looked confused now. Chie had never acted this way towards him, at least not to this extent. "Okay..Sure I guess." as Chie began to talk about her own personal life Kanji began to drive an little closer to the king of hare- I mean king of...Umh... Kanji didn't really know what Senpai could be the king of but anyway.

Naoto was looking at the ocean while talking to Yu about her life before meeting them, when everyone thought she was an guy and playing detective was an normal days business, while Rise diligently listened to what she had to say. Figuring everything was becoming so damn personal Kanji began to drive an little slower as he began to let his focus digress to the blue sea again. Not making as much as an noise on his behalf.

"So when I heard the news about an murder investigation here in Inaba I had to come to check it out for myself. As you know after that I quickly became involved with the Kanji case and everything from there is known to all of us," Naoto finished, letting out an loud sigh of tiredness as she had just said pretty much everything there was about her life before they met her.

"That's interesting and all Naoto but could I talk with Senpai right now? You have been clenching on to him for the past hour! I've just been riding here on this damn scooter while you have had you're hands all over Senpai!" Rise squealed at her, not knowing that Yosuke and Chie had heard it and were now eve's dropping on them.

Naoto began to blush as she stated, "O-on the contrary. I have been talking to Senpai yes that's true but I've not laid my hands on him at inappropriate places.." Naoto blushingly said as she turned her head to see Yosuke and Chie looking at them, well mostly Chie.

"And what about that time that you touched my butt for half an minute or so?" Yu bluntly replied as Naoto began to redden up even more as Rise began shouting at the thought of it.

"Naoto! Why the hell did you touch his ass?!" Rise

"That was an accident, I swear!" Naoto

"It did feel nice though." Yu

"What? It did?" Naoto

"The hell?! Senpai you can touch mine!"

"DUDE! JUST DO IT! THIS IS YOU'RE CHANGE! AN LIFE TIME OPPURTUNITY!" Yosuke

"YOSUKE! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM LIKE THAT!" Chie

"Stop it! All of you!" Kanji yelled as he came to the rescue of Yu, who looked relieved beyond belief that he was saved by Kanji. "Can't you see that this makes Senpai uncomfortable? We don't want anyone being unsettled before we even get to the hotel, so from now on were gonna stay in an group talking with each other until were there, understood?" Kanji said as everyone began to nod his head in understatement of his words.

"Don't want you boning him to death already.." Kanji mumbled an little to loudly as Rise and Naoto began to blush so furiously that Rise began to go after Kanji with her scooter while Naoto almost jumped of Yu's scooter to help her former 'enemy' when it counted the most.

"Stupid Kanji.. He really doesn't know anything about woman." Yu mumbled as he saw Kanji racing forward with Rise hot on his tail, while he also saw the hotel come into view, probably an 100 meters or so and they would arrive.

"Well everyone, lets go!" Yu encouraged as the rest of the Investigation team raced after the two fierce fighters.

-14:50 -

Yukiko rode the scooter in the outer parking lot of the hotel while she put her scooter in the right triangle section for motorists. She got off the scooter seat as she began to search in her black jacket for her keys to lock it.

While she searched for her keys she took small glances at her surroundings that were in the parking lot, although noting special was to see as it was an outside parking lot there was an small pole that you had to give you're small piece of paper that everyone got when they rented the hotel rooms. This way they wouldn't need to pay for the space that they would be taking up and it was free of charge as long as you didn't unteach yourself of remembering to take paper's to an hotel for obvious reasons, like Teddie did. Luckily he wasn't on a scooter and since he didn't need hotel papers he was good to go.

Yukiko looked around as she saw the bright clouds and the beautiful ocean that was just a mere 30 meters, or so, away from them. She could see the kids playing in the sand while most of the adults were actually swimming in the water, with some even playing soccer in there!

Yukiko got even more pumped after seeing this as she couldn't wait to get to the beach, although sadly that would be an whole day more to wait as there was nothing planned of doing anything outside for the first day, but there was an humongous 'thing' that they would be doing tonight, at least according to Rise-Chan, she would be bringing back the dreaded, viscous, most over the top game of them all! The, kings, game! Yukiko began to chuckle as she had to restrain herself from keeping her repressed feeling from coming out, as she had an huge motive that she was about to set in tonight.

Yukiko took an quick glance at Teddie while keeping an smirk on her face. Tonight she will know how things between them will play out, and although you would think that she already knew the answer to it because.. Well its Teddie for one, and second he's pretty much the biggest playboy of them all, besides Narukami of course. But that was what made it so compelling and difficult to find out what Teddie really felled for her, as he was so difficult to read at times.

Yukiko decided to call it quits for now as she began to focus on the hotel, which was even better looking that in the folders she saw when they were booking the hotel rooms! The decoration around the hotel was simply glorious as she saw two medium sized golden dragon statue's at each side of the front opening of the hotel, while most of the hotel itself was all around white from the outside, but somehow it looked like it was painted yesterday because you could practically see the walls shining from up here.

"Whoah! Look at this place guys!" Chie happily shouted out as she looked at the solid sand beach just an few feet away.

"Oh Senpai! Can't we just go to the beach today and skip tomorrow's beach event!" Rise began to whine as she looked at the beach too.

"You do realize that we came for the hotel and not for the beach right? The hotel is the number one priority." Yosuke stated with an wiseacre grin on his face, knowing that he was right obviously.

"Yeah lets go check in and see what numbers we get! I hope I am in the same room as you Senpai, we can have lots o-"

"Sorry, but my room is already dedicated to all the lovely girls around here." Yu once again bluntly remarked.

"I hope I come with you in the room to Senpai!" Rise yelled out.

"Like hell you will! If you end up with Senpai then we will probably get stuck with Kanji and Teddie!" Chie franticly exclaimed.

"That's not an bad thing to be with Teddie-Kun or something." Yukiko said trying to keep her composure from all the stress of this dynamic that they got themselves into again.

"Well is no one gonna come up for me!?" Kanji angrily proclaimed as he got swollen up in the whole fight between the three girls.

"Well it seems that the only one capable to keep Senpai save from all of you is to put me in there with him, I am an detective after all." Naoto said as the girls now focused there attention on the last one of there sort.

"I'm not gonna let you take Senpai again Naoto! He's mine, you hear me!"

Rise

"You shouldn't stick you're nose in business where it doesn't belong Naoto, You have nothing to do with this!

Chie

"I'm just trying to come up for that poor Teddie bear.."

Yukiko

"Screw this I'm out!"

Kanji

While the 2 woman began to battle some more with each other Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie and Yukiko, while Naoto had claimed that she had something to do and that she'll show up later today as they began to make there way up to the stairs leading to the front door of the hotel where the reception would be close by.

Yukiko saw Rise and Chie speedily catching up to them as they began to walk with the group again, with Rise showing of an lot of frustration for something not clear to Yukiko as of yet.

"So I'm only going to say this one time, If I see any of you guys at the front door, the bath door, or even in the freaking bath itself. Then I swear that I will not show any mercy towards you." Rise proclaimed as the guys saw the deadly stare that Rise was giving them.

"Oh god I almost forgot that travesty of an night! I still remember... I still remember Yosuke and Teddie peeking through the bathroom door! It was traumatizing to say the least." Chie shuddered as the memory came back to her, of that awful night when they were at the Amagi Inn and they wanted an cold shower because of the steamy hot water at the Amagi inn's bathhouse.

"It was to bad we were busted, right Yosuke?" Teddie looked at him while Yosuke gave an shrug and replied, "Guess so."

Chie looked at Yosuke closely to find what was bothering him but she couldn't draw an conclusion, maybe if she was Naoto the prince detective she could but she isn't.. So yeah, she was no use in that department.

As they made there way inside the hotel they saw the dark blue walls with narrow pieces of glittering white diamond, while the floor was absolutely all white with an sharp duck sized logo going all over the floor. They finished there walk as they came to the luxe brown reception desk where an man sat on an chair looking at his phone, presumably playing an game of sorts.

The man looked up and began to quickly get out of his seat as he began to introduce himself. "Well hello o so good guests, my name is Semoto Kenshin, pleased to be at your service anytime you call for it!" The man said with his hardest impression of someone who actually wants to work at an hotel, or at least that's what it seemed like.

The man was about 6'4 in length and looked pretty muscular for the presumed skinny guy that you would think would be working at an hotel.

He looked around his early 20's to mid 30's as he had a round head with small ears and a long nose which was still reasonable but an little to big for her liking. He as well had dark brown eyes with an light tan on his body to summarize the time he was on the beach, properly. He also had some freckles on his chin, while he had light blond hair, in an wavy spiky hairstyle, and had an extended goatee. He wore pretty much a all around black suit with an white tie, while he has an pair of normal black glasses on.

"Yeah hello mister we came to get our passes to get into the hotel, we paid on the name of, 'the Investigation team,' Yu stated.

"Ahhh, so you're the guys with that lame ass name whi- oh sorry young one's, that was kinda rude of me. I will see if I have you're payment received and you're hotel rooms ready." The man began as fast as he could to search on his computer as he seemingly scrolled down the name's of reservations and guests around the hotel.

"Yeah everything seems about right, so I'll hand you the passes to get past those security ports," the man said as he picked up an bunch of cards which were wrapped with elastic and while he unbuttoned them he began to speak about himself.

"You know this may sound kinda weird and stuff but I'm actually the boss of this hotel, its strange huh? I'm just an ordinary 26 year old man who wanted to become an painter, but was sadly locked into the businesses when death began to play a little game of spin the wheel." The man known as Kenshin said as he began to hand each of them there cards. "Don't loose them because If you do you'll have to pay up for an new one!" Kenshin shouted behind them as they were walking to the electronic ports now.

As they all checked in they saw the long hallway that was surprisingly mostly dark red with an small piece of white only on the floor.

"Hey guys we should check which room we have! I really hope that I'm with some pretty girls, god have you appreciated me?" Yosuke said with an sober tone as he turned the card around to see his room number.

"39 it is! Which two lady's are going to occupy me in the same room for the week?" Yosuke eagerly asked, seemingly all happy and spirited again.

"I have number 32! Yukiko-Chan do we have the same number?!" Teddie eager as hell said as well.

"The mine is 39 Teddie..." Yukiko sadly replied.

"Well I have room number 21 so who has that number?" Chie asked.

"Oh SHIT! I'm as good as DEAD! DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" Kanji suddenly yelled out as he picked up his bag and ran off, possibly to his hotel room.

Yu picked up his card as it read, hotel room number 21.

"Things just got an lot better around here." Yu sarcastically said to all of them.

"So Senpai... Is you're hotel room number 39 as well?" Rise hopefully asked as she tried to get an glimpse of Yu's card.

"No, got number 32, same as Teddie." Yu proclaimed while he hung his head in defeat, already waving the white flag in his mind. "Guess it's back to mastru-"

"Ah man! Now I'm stuck with Yosuke of all people!" Rise groaned as she turned her card around confirming it to be indeed number 39.

"Ha Yu! It's nothing personal or something partner but I got all the fine girls over at my side." Yosuke exclaimed in his know it all voice which was as happy as it would ever be.

"So which room's do Naoto and Marie-Chan have?" Chie questioned as they all began to walk up the stairs to get to the second floor, were most likely Kanji waited to get in his room.

"Well one of them stays with Yu while the other stays with Chie," Yosuke replied as he suddenly began to see some pretty real life looking steam come out of Rise as she began to squeal out, "If there is any change of Naoto having an card to Yu's hotel room than I have to convince her to trade with me! If I can convince whoever has that card to trade with my card then I can get with Yu while they will be stuck with you Yosuke!"

Rise squealed as she hurriedly began to race the stairs to go searching for the two of them in an minute or so.

"Will still have two chicks so doesn't change anything over here," Yosuke relaxedly said as he put his hands behind his back as the rest of them began to walk to there respective rooms.

* * *

 **So that wraps up chapter 3 of this story pretty much. I really enjoyed writing this one as this is the one where the most creativity was able to come loose, same thing for the relationship status of everyone as well as the OC that I came up with to input into the story.**

 **PS for anyone asking Marie will be in the next chapter which will be mostly consisting of Marie's point of view.**

 **Also an quick mention is the schedule which has been pretty fucked up because of family dying left and sinker, I won't go into detail about that but let's say the fucking depression got the better of me so that's why it took an little longer. Really hope the next one is gonna be next Monday so I can continue mine original schedule of Thursday/Sunday.**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed the third installment of my story as this is BetoCatch, fucking flying off to no where's land!**

 **BetoCatch**


End file.
